


And How Do You Know That You're Mad

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Madhouse!AU [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Madhouse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patients past, present and future. A look into the land of Backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And How Do You Know That You're Mad

Critic was first, of course. Nobody really knows where he went. Paw just woke up one morning and he was gone. Some people thought he’d finally shot himself for good, but the body was never found. Paw and The Other Guy kept looking, poor things.

Spoony was brought in after being found holed up in his room, walls covered in photographs, maps, bank details, and a small fortune in firearms. He’d found every person involved in the creation of Pumpkinhead 2 and where they lived. The schools their kids went to.

Angry Joe freaked out after another terrible game and attacked Lt. Foiles. He broke her wrist. He came voluntarily. She might have forgiven him, but he couldn’t forgive himself.

Linkara was less obvious. He didn’t try to kill anyone, didn’t blow up over something tiny or stockpile weapons for some imagined horror. He just saw robots. Everywhere. No matter how hard they tried, neither Iron Liz nor Pollo could find a robot doppelganger living in his house. When they caught him next to the smashed mirror, bleeding from the knuckles, they brought him in.

Nella saw night mares. Her pony games took on a more menacing bent, and she stopped sleeping at night. The drawings of night-black, demonic horses plastered everywhere were the final straw.

Film Brain was never the same after his little walkabout, Bennett was brought in after he managed to scare Ask That Guy, MikeJ just stopped talking. But they’re just the current patients.

They’ll need to expand soon, if their plan is to succeed.

Cinema Snob is almost theirs. The rumours have spread enough that he almost believes in them himself. Just a little push and he’ll be taken in, attempting hypnotism on the orderlies and issuing orders to anyone in sight.

Todd In The Shadows is halfway there. One day, someone will try to look him in the eyes, take a photo, and he will shriek loud enough to burst eardrums, throw his hands over his face, accuse them of trying to steal it. Already he dreams of losing it, putting hand to cheek and feeling raw meat beneath his fingers.

Phelous will mention his multiple deaths to the wrong person; Lee will become convinced of his two-dimensional nature; Guy Lynor will finally be found in a room with no light or furniture.

One by one, they will expand their little hospital, helping those in need. No one suspects them. These people were so close to insanity anyway.

They will spread out, over all the country, the world, taking their little pets with them. They will bring down madness, and fear, and pain wherever they go, and they will feed.

And at the end, when the leaders of the world bow down before them, beg them to shield them from the madness, they will go back to the hospital, and look at their first patients, those they could never have done it without, and perhaps they will finally grant them mercy.

But perhaps not.


End file.
